


All This for a Shave

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Joe, M/M, Nicky is tied to bed, Praise Kink, Rimming, slight d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: Nicky is reluctant to shave his new facial hair for a mission, so Joe ties him up to do it for him. After he's done, Nicky tells him it would be a shame to waste the opportunity, so they have some fun.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	All This for a Shave

Nicky fought against the weight of his husband on his chest as he sharpened the old straight razor on the stone it had been bought with many decades before. The methodical metallic scrape usually sent shivers down his spine, but now it sounded like the march played as one walked to the gallows in movies. Nicky’s wrists were bound tightly, with rope which bit into his skin, above his head as he struggled. “Keep still,” Joe repeated as Nicky attempted and failed to throw him off to protect his face and the moustache he’d been so carefully growing and grooming the past few months. 

The whole thing began in September, when Nile and Booker had been watching something together and she had run into the kitchen clutching her device as she noticed that one of the actors had looked distractingly like Nicky, only with facial hair. It seemed his husband had a famous doppelganger in the modern era. The likeness was uncanny, and Nile and Booker had since hunted down more of the man’s cinematography. Nicky himself didn’t see the resemblance, but the rest of them, including Copley, certainly did.

The moustache itself, had started in November, they happened to be briefly in the UK when Nicky had seen a poster about Movember. An annual event where men would grow moustaches, sometimes sponsored to raise awareness for men’s health issues. It was now February and Nicky had refused to get rid of it, though he hadn’t shared his reasoning with his husband. Now however, Nicky was needed for an undercover role and a porn-style moustache was not in keeping with his character. He was reluctant to send it on its way, so Joe was helping him get ready, whether Nicky was agreeable to it or not.

“Yusuf, surely we can come to an agreement?” Nicky tried bargaining, Joe ignored him and continued to sharpen the blade. Nicky huffed and tried once more to buck up and throw Joe off, the force this time unbalanced him, though didn’t throw him off completely. Nicky watched as he straightened up and ran his finger over the blade and smiled. He applied the foam to Nicky’s face. “No, no, Joe don’t, if you do this then Booker wins,” he warned. 

Joe paused and sat back lower on Nicky’s chest. “What does he win?”

“$1000 and the house in Malta for three weeks every year for ten years.”

Joe cocked his head to the side, like he was actually considering it before shrugging, “he can have it during the rainy season. Now, be a good boy and stay still, I like these sheets and don’t want to get blood on them,” he warned. 

Holding Nicky’s face, he brought the blade to his skin and went to work, starting with the scruff he’d grown over the last few days when they hadn’t needed to be seen by regular people in the light of day. Joe whispered praises to him as he worked, exploiting his husband’s praise kink. Nicky did his best to stay still and only let out noises when Joe had removed the blade. Joe shaved Nicky’s face methodically, like he had done thousands of times before, with care. Nicky submitted, resigned to his fate to lose the moustache and relaxed under the feel of Joe’s capable hands. 

Once he had shaved Nicky, he moisturised his face and kissed him. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?” He asked, smiling down at Nicky’s clean-shaven face. Joe climbed off of Nicky and began to loosen his wrists.

“Really?” Nicky asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Huh?”

“Well I’m already tied up, it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity, especially with the undercover work coming up,” Nicky said and Joe had to admit, it would be a while before they were able to be together again. It would be a shame to waste a chance for a bit of fun. The others were out, so it wasn’t like they were waiting on Joe to shave Nicky so they could continue planning. He ran his hands through Nicky’s shaggy hair – that would be the next thing to go, - and started looking around the room for what they would need. 

“Wait here,” he said, pecking Nicky’s lips. Nicky rolled his eyes and tugged on his bonds, biting back the sarcastic remark that came to mind. He waited for Joe to return, his mind racing as he wondered what his husband was going to do with him. Joe returned, naked and smelling of pomegranate body wash, he rooted around in the chest of draws in their room, depositing a few items on the bed near Nicky. 

Joe had already removed Nicky’s shirt in the initial binding, not wanting to ruin it with spilled blood or the shaving foam. He stripped Nicky of his khakis and underwear. “Look at you, already getting hard in anticipation. So good baby,” Joe told him, stroking Nicky’s hardening cock. Joe got him to put something on, a harness that would allow him to secure a toy inside of Nicky, without it slipping out. Nicky heard Joe uncap a bottle of lube and felt his shoulder’s nudge his legs apart and lay between them. He applied lube to the toy and teased Nicky’s rim with it, watching it pucker and try sucking the toy inside. “Look at you, so eager and greedy for it. You don’t even know which one it is, or how big,” he teased, “so well behaved.”

Nicky felt the tip of the toy breach him and whimpered, “Joe,” he whined. 

“Patience Nico,” he said, biting Nicky’s soft inner thigh. Joe worked the toy inside of Nicky until he was able to secure it to the harness in a way that made it just a vibration or shift away from his prostate. Wrapping his hand around Nicky’s already leaking cock he addressed him, smearing the precum around and stroking him. “Now, I want you to be a good boy, and not cum until after I say you can, understand?” Nicky nodded. “Use your words baby,” Joe encouraged, nudging the base of the toy with his finger.

“Sí,” Nicky cried out, thrusting his hips upwards as the toy nudged against his prostate. 

“Perfetto,” Joe murmured. Joe crawled over Nicky’s body, pressing kisses and nips along his skin as he went until they were face to face. He cupped Nicky’s cheeks and kissed him deeply, his beard setting Nicky’s freshly shaved skin ablaze. Joe straddled Nicky’s chest once more, stroking his cock. Nicky raised his head and stuck out his tongue to taste Joe. “Ah ah ah. What do you do if you want to stop?” He asked, carding his hand through Nicky’s hair. 

“Snap my fingers, once for stop, three times for more.”

Leaning down he pecked Nicky’s forehead, “good boy,” Joe slipped off of Nicky. “I want you to open me up and then I’m going to ride you, ok?”

“Sì” Nicky nodded enthused.

Joe smiled, pecked his lips and changed positions, turning and backing his ass over Nicky's face. Joe braced his hands on the headboard for balance as he lowered his ass so Nicky could get to his hole. He moaned, head falling back as he felt Nicky’s tongue lap at his rim. He felt it lap at, prod and circle his entrance. "Oh, fuck, you're so good at that Nicky.” He praised and below him Nicky keened at his words. 

He let Nicky go at his hole for a few more minutes before moving off, delighting at how Nicky chased for more as he pulled away. Turning, he quickly scooped up some items from beside them and shuffled forwards so Nicky’s mouth could reach him. Joe took hold of the headboard with one hand and with the other, he lined himself up, feeding himself into Nicky’s mouth. Joe pressed a button on the small remote he was holding, starting up the toy on its lowest setting as he entered Nicky, who hummed his appreciation. 

Tossing the remote aside, Joe tore into a sachet of lube with his teeth and spread it over 2 of his fingers. Reaching behind himself he pressed one finger easily into his slick hole as he settled into an easy rocking motion, fucking Nicky's mouth. Joe pressed a second finger into himself moaning as he stretched around them. "Oh fuck Nicky, your mouth is so good. So hot and wet, perfect for sucking my cock baby.” As Joe murmured his praise, he scissored his fingers to prepare for his husband’s cock.

A finger brushed over Joe's prostate making him buck forward suddenly, catching Nicky off guard and hitting the back of his throat. Nicky made a choked sound but didn't snap his fingers, so Joe continued feeling Nicky's throat relax more and more each time. "Such a good mouth Nicky. So talented.” Joe practically purred his words.

Feeling open and edging ever closer to his release, Joe withdrew from Nicky's mouth, tapping his cock against his red, swollen lips. Nicky's tongue poked out to lap at the beads of precum that escaped the tip, moaning contently. Joe moved away and Nicky made a dissatisfied noise.

Joe leaned to one side to where he had stashed a bottle of water, holding it to Nicky’s lips for him to sip. "I'm going to ride you now habibi.” Nicky nodded eagerly as Joe moved down his husband's body, straddling his thighs and taking in the sight of his hard, neglected, weeping cock. Holding a hand to Nicky's mouth he got him to slick his hand with saliva and wrapped it around the hard cock.

He stroked Nicky's cock, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head, swiping his thumb over the tip, Nicky shivered beneath him. Raising onto his knees and moving forward, Joe positioned Nicky's cock at his entrance, easing the head inside. They sighed in unison as Joe sank fully onto his cock. Joe let it sit inside him, adjusting to Nicky’s length, his hole stretched around him. "Cazzo" Nicky muttered below him, his eyes were closed, and Joe could feel his hips twitching against his ass.

Joe leaned over him, capturing his lips as he began rolling his hips. Taking the remote, he changed the setting on the toy inside Nicky, who pulled on his arm restraints, bucking his hips upwards to meet Joe's movements. "Ah, you stretch and fill me so beautifully my heart." 

Behind Joe, Nicky planted the soles of his feet on the bed and began fucking Joe harder, aiming for his prostate, trying to drive him closer and closer to the edge. "Yusuf," Nicky whined, unsure how much longer he could take, his hands were clenched into tight fists. His nails had dug so deeply into his palms he was unsure if the damp he felt was blood or sweat. His hips moved erratically, the toy in his ass stimulating his prostate was almost too much. Suddenly, his skin hit the air as his cock fell out of Joe. The vibrations stopped, Nicky supressed the urge to whine and opened his eyes to look up at Joe.

He was panting lightly, a thin layer of sweat glistened on his chest and abs as he looked down over Nicky. "Getting close, my heart?" Nicky nodded in response, unsure if any words he managed would be coherent. "You were getting a little carried away there," Joe brought his hand to brush through Nicky's hair. "You fell out of me, and I was getting really close myself.” Nicky let out a soft whine. "I'm going to give you one more chance, and if you come out again, I'll leave you tied up here and hard with that toy in you while I take a long soak and if you cum before I get back, I’ll see what I can use to turn your ass that pretty shade of pink it gets. Understand?”

"Sì,” Nicky nodded, his hips shifted below Joe, getting comfortable.

"Good,” Joe praised, positioning Nicky at his entrance again. Joe sank halfway onto Nicky and paused, "alright baby, make me cum and you can fill me with yours."

Nicky resumed thrusting up into Joe, his pace was slower, but his aim was accurate. Joe wrapped a hand around his own hard cock, stroking in time with Nicky's thrusts. "Oh yes, Nicky, just like that. I'm so close baby,” the vibrations returned, pushing Nicky closer to the edge. Joe sped up his hand, he felt his balls tighten and his ass clench around Nicky. Joe stilled his hand as his orgasm shook his body, spurting thick white ropes of cum over Nicky's chest, "ah, cazzo, Nicky, cum in me habibi,” he called, which was all the encouragement Nicky needed to let himself go.

Nicky came hard, eyes screwed shut with a loud cry as he spilled into Joe, the aftershocks of his orgasm wringing through him, working with Joe's clenching hole to milk every last drop from him. Nicky whimpered as his sensitive, softening cock slipped out of Joe, he relaxed his tense arms still bound to the headboard and sighed as Joe moved off to lay beside him, finally shutting off the toy. Joe released his wrists and kissed his damp forehead. "You did so good baby,” he murmured. "So proud of you.” Joe moved to carefully remove the harness and take the toy out of him and set it aside for cleaning. 

After Nicky felt good to move, Joe led him to the bathroom where he cleared the remaining cum from Nicky’s chest with a damp cloth before they sank into the still steaming bath Joe had drawn earlier. Nicky got in first, then Joe who handed Nicky the pot of leave in conditioner as his hair had been taking a bit of a hit recently with their current climate. He praised Nicky's magical fingers as he worked them through his curls. After he was done, they turned around and Joe washed Nicky's hair.

Routines finished, Nicky settled back against Joe, his fingers tentatively touching his shaved upper lip. "It feels weird without it,” he told Joe.

You could always regrow it after the mission," Joe reminded him.

"Hmm, I suppose,” he shrugged. "Did you like it?”

"It was different at first. I liked it when I got used to seeing it again. It's been a while since you’ve let it grow.” Nicky hummed in agreement; a while was putting it lightly. It had been at least a couple of decades. They returned to the topic as they climbed out of the cooling water and went about their post-bathing routines, “I wouldn't be opposed to its return.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you looked very sexy with it. Almost as good as you looked in the 1860's,” Joe recollected, and Nicky laughed. Booker had wanted to be as far away from the deaths of his family as he could, so they headed for America and the Old West, driving cattle, and looking after other animals and people in need of safe transport.

"Well if I looked that good, I just might have to,” Nicky said, relaxing fully with Joe's arms around his middle. "If you do too."

Joe grinned over his shoulder, into the mirror, turning his head to kiss and nip at Nicky's neck. "All right, I think I can manage that,” Joe agreed. "I'll have it grown by the time you get back,” he teased. "You'll have to catch up." he added returning with Nicky to their room. Nicky kissed Joe, pushing him back onto the bed, so Nicky was on top. Joe suddenly felt something wrap tightly around his wrists. Snapping his eyes open, he found Nicky’s eyes looking into his, a mischievous twinkle in them.

“I don’t think so,” he murmured, taking his seat on Joe’s chest and reaching for the discarded shaving kit.


End file.
